


i was fire, he was ice

by mosaic_broken_hearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Angst, Bad Poetry, Gen, M/M, after the lodge but before the abuse sl, also references to fire and scars, and references to the march 2015 fight where aaron punched robert, but metaphorical ones, i'd like to thank halsey for inspiring the first two lines, or just after, references to the lodge, this is not a happy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaic_broken_hearts/pseuds/mosaic_broken_hearts
Summary: just a garbled poem of aaron's thoughts towards robert just before robert got shot





	i was fire, he was ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a really bad poem I wrote from Aaron's POV back in around December 2015, I've never shared it anywhere before but recently I got inspired to publish it, so here goes I guess!

He was red, I was blue

Together we should've been purple.

In the end, all that was left was black and blue

Stained marks on his body

Stained marks on my mind and heart.

 

I was fire, he was ice

I tried to melt his heart

He was too cold.

In the end

I was the one who got burned.

 

His fire damage left me gutted

Empty, scarred beyond repair.

While I left the physical marks

He left the mental ones

The ones that wouldn't heal.

 

I was the earth and he was my sun

He shined so bright

I fell right into his orbit.

He burned too bright

I looked into his eyes and was blinded.

 

He became a black hole

Oh, how I was sucked right in.

He went from what sustained my life

To my downfall

Now, I am lost.

 

I never claimed to be Hercules

But he was my Achilles' Heel.

I suppose it must be destiny

That he would be the one

To destroy me.

 

He was hypnotic

Like a magician

How could he not be?

Like a magic trick, he was just an illusion

And I am left alone with his lies.

 

He was godlike with his looks and charm

I idolised him.

I know too well, there's no such thing as gods

Despite my hopes, he proved to me

He wasn't the real deal either.

 

I was convinced he was an angel

Prayed to him, followed his lead.

By the time I realised he was the devil

I was trapped; I couldn't escape

I could only watch as he put a gun to my head.

 

Everyone told me he would kill me

But he was what saved my life.

He kept me going, even after

But they were right, he was poison

And I found I overdosed.

 

He was my drug

He was never healthy

He was just a fix, an occasional thrill.

Then I got dependent

And he went in for the kill.

 

Now I'm cold turkey

I'll never go back

He hurt more than he healed.

His toxic fumes drowned me

Now I'm breathing fresh air and ecstasy.

 

Yet he's still a part of me

I still feel his lips on mine.

His air's still in my lungs

My heart is no longer mine

It's his, til the day I die.


End file.
